Writers wanted!
by Tyreta
Summary: This is a continuation from the frist story that is nothing like the other School of Rock stories on this site cause in this story no one is in love with someone else exsepted for Dewy and no one wants to comit suiside. This story is just about the music!


**Hi I hope you like my School of Rock story it starts off at the end of the original School of Rock movie also I am considering that it is more like a movie then a story and I am not going to put in any actions or description of the locations I am living that up to your creative minds and if you are one with the School of Rock it should be easy. I am also not putting who said what but I am making it obvious of who is speaking. The beginning is starting with the last song that goes while the credits are rolling.**

" _Riding down the highway, going to the show, stopping on the by way, playing rock n' roll, getting wrong (getting wrong), getting stoned (getting stoned), getting beet up (getting beet up), broken bones (broken bones), getting high (getting high), getting took (getting took) I tell you people hearer then it looks cause its a long way to the top if you wanta rock n' roll... cause its a long way to the top of you wanta rock n' rolllll no woo... you think its easy playing 1 night stand well try playing in a rock roll band its a long way to the top if you wanta rock n' roll... woo moe town, moe town (moe town, moe town) make you wanta cry (make you wanta cry), made it to the hot sand (made it to the hot sand), know the reason way (know the reason way), getting known (getting known), getting green (getting green), getting ripped off (getting ripped off), like a pin (like a pin), getting high (getting high), getting took (getting took) I tell you people its hearer then it looks cause its a long way to the top if you wanta rock n' roll_... 'All right now take it down nice and quite the... next thing I wanta here ... is a face melting solo by are own Zack Mooniham go, here we go... Plays an awesome guitar solo. Woo Plays more dude is my face ok I think you melted it off ahhhh ahhhh ahhhh alright now the next thing I wanta here the very next thing I don't wanta here any thing unless I here... a gut busting drum solo from Freddy take it away' Plays an awesome drum solo. _Ahhhh its a long way to the top if you wanta rock n roll... yes its a long way to the top if you wanta rock n' roll. _'Ahhhh my gut got busted what did you do Freddy... now I think its time we heard from a little somebody... Laurence on lead solo key board go' plays a folksy tune on the key board. _Woo... long way to the top if you wanta rock n' roll... _'Alright slow down listen up you guys... here's what I need...I need you girls to repeat after me... 'Ruby-do-be-do-be (Ruby do-be-do-be) Blum-be-blum-be, be (blum-be-blum-be, be)

cheek-a cheek-a cheek-a cheek, cheek (cheek-a cheek-a cheek-a cheek, cheek) acka-acka-acka-gee (acka-acka-acka-gee) alright now the first test is over I am going to need Elisea to give me a two second vocal solo go...here we go' ' _Cause its a long way to the top if you wanta rolllllllllllllllllllllllllllll' _oh don't Bogart the mike Elisea that was beautiful but now its time come on Tamaqua melt it' ' _Oh oh oh oh ohhhhhhhhhhhhh'_ 'that was tasty, Marta blow my brains out go' _'The move is over, (Movie really over) but we're still on screen (but we're still on screen) Every body rockin' (every body rockin') And we came from Forestgreen' ' We came from Forestgreen...ahhhahhhahhh, its time for my solo, lageegeegeeagege, rericka gee gee gee geu, rericka gee gee gee geu. Woo woo wooo wooo wooo movie almost over (movie almost over) check it out now ahhhh, its a long way to the top if you wanta rock n' roll... _'Alright that's it stop it guys stop seriously take 5...take 5 you wanta go alright that was a good class."

"Ok see you tomorrow you guys rock, good job! Umm Summer can you come here?" "Yes Mr. S" "Um Summer I am not Mr. S remember he is. I am Dewy you can call me Dewy, Mr. F since my last name is Finn, Finn, Dewy Finn...Ok Summer?" "Ya ok Dewy what's wanted?" " Your the manager right?" "Right..." "And your doing a great job but..." "But?" "But being a manager is heard work and we need a person that is more into it." "What? More into it, I can be more in to it what am I doing wrong?" "Well we need more gigs the only one we have done is The Battle of the Bands." "Ya but we have nothing else to sing, how can we do a gig if there is nothing to play?" "Listen, if we have a show to play it will motivate us to write more trust me."

"Ok I will see what I can do." "Yes and that's why I got an assistant manager." " What? You don't trust me?" "Ya I do but I need someone to drive you around to different venues and lay the law down while booking because no adult is going to listen to a kid even if you are Summer Halfleway" "Ok so she is more like a coiffure." " You can call her what ever you want." " Ok then what's her name?" "Uh...Miss. Mullins." "What? Miss. Mullins?" "Ya what's wrong with that? She's up with the band thing." " Ya, but she's the principle." "Ya, and my girlfriend she's ok now... she was just lonely." "Ok I guess, I will go home and such venues on the Internet." "K I know you will do a great job, see you tomorrow." "Ya bye!"

"God, Dewy I can't believe that you are going out with that unstable person." " How come everyone is agent her? At least she is not like Patty!" "Yes and that's why we broke up." "Ya and that was a good thing she was horrible." "DEWY!" "Well she was... all she did was strut around here, yelling at me, and taking all of my plans and dreams and flushing them down the toilet, and then she would go talk to her little mayor friend." "Ya ok can you drop it?" "Ok well Miss. Mullins is coming over in a hour." "Miss. Mullins? You don't even know her first name?" "Hey we have not been going out for that long you know." "Ya but that's something you learn the first day you meet them." "Hey I am not one with the ladies, and this is my first girlfriend so kiss my ass." "Ya what about those other girls that did kiss you ass?" "Those weren't girls they were groupies, now I got to get ready she's coming in a hour!" "K I will put on the pasta."

One hour later

(Stevie Nicks is playing and they are all drunk including Ned.)

The next day at practice

"Ok everyone bare with me I am a little hung over. If you were paying attention at my first class at Forestgreen you would remember the meaning of that word...right Freddy?" "Dude you got a disease!" "Summer as the manager is trying to find some venues we can play at so we need songs because we are a band and bands make music, so think up some ideas the rest of the class, I know you all have brains so use them... I will be back soon." "What? Aren't we going to work together at writing tunes, we are a band you know." "Yes Zack but we all make up ideas first then, we put all the ideas together later and make one hell of a song. Now no more questions I will be back."

**Ok that's the end of chapter one. Review please I want to hear what you think about it like the style if it was confusing or just great or any thing else you would like to say good or bad I don't care also I know it was long mostly because of the song but thanks for the time you took to read it please review thanks. **


End file.
